


Relaxing in Samara

by SureenInk



Series: Official Versumi Tales Smut [1]
Category: Original Work, Versumi Tales
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: Keira and Valerie have moved to Samara. No longer acting as Valerie's bodyguard, Keira now is free to do as she pleases. When Valerie recommends she take a dip at the beach, Keira decides she's ready to relax in the best way she knows how: by enticing a random stranger at the beach.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Official Versumi Tales Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877593
Kudos: 4





	Relaxing in Samara

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, despite literally making Keira and Valerie specifically for sexual antics and smut, I've never actually written any smut involving them. While Valerie is asexual, and so doesn't want to have sex (but is very into watching), Keira is Quoiromantic/Quoisexual. So, here's some smut of Keira!
> 
> Based off of this piece of art that was made by a friend of mine. https://www.deviantart.com/sasuki-chan/art/Keira-851768784

Keira moaned out loud. It had been too long since she had done this last. When she lived in Varinia, it was all work and no play, but now that she and Valerie lived in Samara, they're responsibilities were gone. She was using this chance to bask in one of her favorite activities from before she had met her wife: having pure, carnal sex with someone with which she shared no attachments.

\----------

It had been a beautiful day. The air in Samara was clean, unlike most cities Keira had come to know, and a cool breeze blew from the sea. Keira stretched as she awoke, seeing Ilios' soft morning rays shine through the window. At her side sat the wolf girl that Keira had come to know, love, and even wed.

Keira gave a smile as she gently pet Valerie on the head for a short moment before sliding the blanket off her bare, curvaceous body. Keira was well endowed, but not overly so. Her bust was actually relatively small considering the elf blood that ran through her veins. Still, she wasn't all elf, which was clear from her lack of long, pointed ears.

Keira turned and set her bare feet on the wooden floor. She stretched, letting Ilios' rays shine upon her naked body. She then reached over for a small pink case that sat on the dresser next to her bed. Inside of the case was a pair of glasses with relatively square lenses. The rims of the glasses were pink in color and only covered the bottom half of the glasses. She slid the glasses on, then spent a moment to blink and let her eyes adjust.

Truth be told, without her glasses, Keira was as blind as a green slime. Well, perhaps her eyesight wasn't that bad, but she felt like it was. Without her glasses, she could only see colors. Shapes were nothing but big blurs, and letters were completely non-existent. Valerie had once teased her about her glasses by putting them on and then commenting how she was unable to see with them on. Keira hadn't particularly found it funny at the time, but when she thought back on it now, she remembered the moment fondly.

Keira stood to her feet and walked out of the bedroom and into the main living area of her house. She grabbed an apron off a hook on the wall and slipped it on, tying the cord around her back. She giggled as she thought about what she thought Valerie would say if she saw Keira in just an apron. If there was one thing she had learned from the wolf girl, it was immodesty and sexy dress.

Keira began to float objects from all around her towards the stove as she ignited it using her psychokinetic powers. If there was one thing that Keira enjoyed about living in Samara, it was that she could make simple breakfasts for herself and her wife. When they had lived in Varinia, when Valerie was still the princess, she would awaken each morning to what she could only call a feast. It was always too much for her to eat in one sitting. Luckily, Valerie and the queen seemed to have no trouble finishing it all off.

As the eggs cooked on the stove, Keira wondered what life would be like if Valerie hadn't been forced into trying to marry the prince of Daimondo. What if Varinia hadn't needed the alliance to survive? What if Valerie's father hadn't been nearly on his death bed? She sighed. There wasn't much point in thinking about it, she supposed. After all, if it hadn't been for King Antonio's poor health, she wouldn't have even met Valerie.

Keira flipped the eggs onto a plate, then turned back to examine the couple sausages she had been grilling while the eggs cooked. Shit, she had gotten lost in thought and had forgotten to flip them. She quickly flipped the sausages, examining the overcooked undersides. Well, they didn't look too bad, and they still smelled alright.

"Burned the sausage again?" Keira heard Valerie speak up.

Keira looked up, seeing her wife standing at the door between the bedroom and the living area. Just like Keira had been, Valerie's body was completely bare. Valerie wasn't as well endowed as Keira was, not by a long shot, but she wasn't too small. Her bust size didn't matter to Keira, though. She loved Valerie all the same. "Ah... you could smell it, huh?"

"I have quite the nose." Valerie tapped her nose, then smiled. "Still smells good, though." She took a few steps and began to perform gestures with her hand. Keira felt the tie on her apron suddenly come loose. "Nice outfit."

Keira rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "You know how I like to please you."

Valerie stepped up to Keira, then slid behind her and wrapped her arms around Keira's waist, ensuring they were beneath the apron. "I do like it when you're being sexy." Valerie moved close and gently nibbled Keira's ear, making her let out a soft moan.

"V-Valerie... I-I'm cooking right now!" Keira objected, but her tone did not fit her words.

"And?" Valerie smirked as she grabbed the apron from underneath and lifted it up and off Keira's body.

"I'll burn the food more." Keira whimpered softly.

"Alright, I'll let you finish." Valerie tossed the apron and it floated gently back onto the hook.

Keira quickly lifted the pan off the stove and finished serving their breakfast.

\---------

Breakfast hadn't been too bad. Keira had burned the sausage a little less than the last time, so it was still mostly edible. "What are you planning to do today?" Valerie asked as she sat down at her desk that was covered in an assortment of textbooks.

"I'm not sure... it's been a while since I've had this much freedom..."

Valerie smiled. "It's a nice day today. Why not hit up the beach? You haven't gone for a decent swim in almost a year now."

"Do I even have a bathing suit?" Keira questioned more to herself than to Valerie.

Regardless, Valerie responded. "I just got you that new one, remember? The pink and blue one with the flowers." Valerie then smirked. "Besides, you'll just end up taking it off anyway."

Keira blushed at that. Valerie wasn't wrong. Ever since her and Valerie had begun living together in Varinia, Keira had become all too familiar with the art of wearing nothing at all on a regular basis. Because of this, she sometimes felt clothes to be restricting and bothersome. When Keira had learned that the small beach on the northern shore of Varinia was clothing optional, she had used her rare free time to skinny dip.

"I suppose you're right."

Valerie turned to her desk and opened one of the textbooks. "Just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" Keira tilted her head.

Valerie looked up with a smile. "Let yourself relax. You're not my bodyguard anymore, you're my wife. You don't need to be on edge when you're not around me. And I know things were busy until recently. Take a chance to enjoy yourself, okay?"

Keira knew what Valerie had meant by that. "I don't know if anyone will want to do that with a random stranger here... They're all pretty religious."

"You never know."

Keira nodded as she returned to the bedroom. She dug through her clothes and pulled out the bathing suit Valerie had mentioned. It was pink and blue with one color on the left and the other on the right. The floral pattern on the bathing suit was also designed to be the opposite color, allowing for the flowers to be blue on the pink side and pink on the blue side. It was a simple bathing suit, just a small piece that covered her chest and had strings to tie around her back and neck, along with a simple bottom.

As Keira stared at herself in the mirror, she remembered once again just how attractive her elven blood made her. Unlike Valerie's almond brown skin, hers was a fair peach that never seemed to blemish or burn in the sun. Her bright golden hair was thick, long, and straight unlike Valerie's deep brown hair. And her figure... she didn't like to brag, but some thought she had the figure of a goddess, with curves in just the right places.

Keira wondered what she'd look like if she put on more weight. She tried to imagine herself as someone heavier, but she just didn't feel right about it. It wasn't that she had issues with heavier women by any means, one of her old girlfriends had been that way. No, it was more that she couldn't picture her body even letting her gain weight. Elven metabolism just seemed as though it broke things down so quickly that weight never seemed to stay.

Keira wondered if it was the same for beastials. After all, Valerie used to eat three times what Keira would, and she never seemed to gain any weight. In fact, all it seemed to do was build ridiculous amounts of muscle, like Valerie's father had had. Perhaps there was just something to genetics after all.

After putting her hair up in a ponytail and tying it with a pink ribbon, Keira was ready to head to the beach. With a soft farewell to Valerie, she left the house and walked towards the beach.

\---------

The cool breeze of the sea blew against Keira's body. The soft squishy sand beneath her tickled the bottoms of her feet. Keira breathed in a heavy breath of the cool, fresh air. Then she heard the voices. She glanced around, seeing all the people around her. There were children, teens, adults, and elderly all relaxing. Some of them had just arrived at the beach as they placed down their towels, but some had seemed to be here for some time. She wondered if the elderly gentleman who seemed to be sleeping in a lounge chair was alright as his skin was deep red from burns.

Keira softly stepped over to him and looked him over. Telepathically, she could sense he was okay. He was dreaming away, and Keira shrugged off the strange images she saw in his dream. Her hands moved over him and a soothing sensation radiated from her hands as she used her psychokinetic powers to heal the man's burns.

Keira then turned back to the beach and stepped over to the edge of the water. As the waves pushed the water onto her feet then receded, she stared out at the beautiful blue. On one side, she could see the sea that sat between their home of the Spirit Isle and the mainland of Jinosa just barely visible on the horizon. On the other side, the sea opened up into the Great Blue Ocean. Keira wondered what was out there that had yet to be explored.

Keira shook her head. Valerie was right. She had become too stressed, too consumed with thinking about this and that all the time. She needed to just relax, to let herself be free and open. She reached up behind her neck and began to unfasten her top. As soon as the tie was undone and she felt the top begin to slip, she sensed a few minds turn their attention to her.

Keira looked up as she gently pressed her top against her chest. She didn't speak, but her eyes met with the eyes of a man not too far off. She smiled and waved with her free hand before using that same end to reach behind her back and undo the tie. The only thing holding her top to her chest now was her hand.

The man took a step towards her and she pretended to look embarrassed, blushing and turning so her back was to him. Her hand slid down, letting her top fall. She could sense the man's desire and lust and it only fueled her own. Keira waved to the man again and he began to walk towards her.

"Hello," Keira spoke, mimicking a shy tone.

"H-hi..." the man responded, his eyes drifting down her body.

"I didn't expect anyone to notice me. I'm a little embarrassed."

"R-really?" the man cleared his throat to try to calm himself. "You uhh... you have quite the body... I feel it'd be hard to not notice you..."

"Oh? Do you like it?" Keira turned towards him, but her arm rested against her breasts to cover herself.

The man's face turned deep red as his eyes immediately fell on her chest. "Y-yeah. I mean, what's not to like?"

Keira again pretended to look embarrassed as she let herself blush. "Well, thank you."

"Why uhh... were you taking off your top, anyway?"

"I like to skinny dip. It's refreshing and calming. Feeling the water on my naked body, letting myself just soak in the cool water. It's just so relaxing."

The man was no less red as he tried to clear his throat to calm himself down. "I-I see..."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I'm probably being a bother, aren't I? Standing here like this, I might be getting your body all riled up."

"W-well... you're not wrong... but it isn't a bother..."

Keira stepped up to the man as she moved her arm from her chest. She knelt down in front of him and looked up into his eyes. "Let me help you."

The man was very clearly taken back by that. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm sure I've gotten you quite stiff, right? Let me help you correct it." Keira reached her hands out for the man's trunks.

The man stared as Keira grabbed his trunks and slid them down, revealing his hard shaft. Keira reached her hand forward and softly placed her hand on him. "Is this okay?" she asked as she brought her hand up and down against him.

The man gave off a low grunt. "Y-you don't have to do that."

"But I made it like this. I want to fix it."

The man rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "But... we don't even know each other..."

"I don't mind." Keira smiled. "If it fixes what I've done, I'll do anything you want."

"A-anything?"

Keira nodded as her hand continued to move up and down his shaft. "I wouldn't object if you wanted to put it inside me..."

The man covered his face. Keira thought blood was going to come gushing out his nose, his face was so red. "A-are you sure?"

Keira smiled. "I am, yeah. I really don't mind." She moved in closer now, letting her lips gently part as they touched his shaft. Soon, she had taken half of him into her mouth and was beginning to bob her head up and down.

"Ah, fuck!" the man shouted as he felt the soft pleasure run through his body. This woman was clearly experienced, that had to be why she was okay with being with a complete stranger. He could feel her gently sucking and licking his shaft which made him throb softly. "Y-you seem to know what you're doing."

Keira stopped and looked up at him with a frown. "I'm sorry, is that bad? I hate making people like this and just leaving them, so I try to help them whenever I realize I've done it."

"R-really?"

Keira nodded. "I can stop if you don't like that."

The man shook his head. So, she really just wanted to help him, huh? "No, it's okay, I've just never seen someone so open with themselves like this."

Keira pretended to blush again as she looked down. "Well, I just like to be naked, and that excites people... And I can't just leave someone be when I'm at fault for exciting them, right?"

The man nodded slowly. "I suppose that's true."

Keira looked back to the man's shaft and began to returned it to her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down on him again and he grunted softly.

"Fuck... that's actually... really good..."

Keira stopped as she looked up into the man's eyes again. "Do you want me to make you cum like this? Or would you rather do it inside me?"

"Y... you're okay with letting me cum inside you?"

Keira nodded with a big grin. "I'd really like to have a child, and since I don't have a husband..."

The man nodded. "You're sure? That's a big responsibility."

"I know. I'm okay with it."

The man took Keira's hand and stood her to her feet. He turned her around and gently pushed her down onto her hands. Keira pretended to blush once more as he slipped the bottom of her bikini off her body. He could feel his shaft trembling, yearning to go inside of her. Her body was so beautiful, so perfect, was she really just going to let him do this?

The man reached down and took hold of his shaft. He guided the tip into her, then rested his hands on her hips. "Are you ready?"

If she was going to refuse, tell him it was all a sick joke and then leave him hard as a rock, now was the time, but instead Keira nodded. She really was letting him do whatever he wanted. So, he pushed himself inside of her, pressing his shaft deep into her body. Keira's body tensed as she felt the hard object jam into her body.

The man began to move his hips back and forth now. It was slow at first, pushing in, resting, then pulling out and resting. Keira let out a soft moan as he pushed back and forth softly, but the longer he moved for, the more his body yearned.

The man's hips began to move faster, pushing deep inside of her with each press. As he moved faster, Keira's moans became louder. She wasn't even trying to be subtle or quiet. If she wasn't going to care, then he wouldn't care.

His thrusts became harder and faster still. Keira could feel the waves of pleasure rushing through her body. It had been far too long since she had last had sex. She had almost forgotten just how enjoyable it was, how calming it was. It was like every part of her body tingled with pleasure with each thrust. The hardest part was simply keeping herself from allowing her telepathic powers to flow freely. Luckily, it was easier when there were no feelings shared between her and her fuck mate.

The man's thrusts became harder still. His hips were moving as fast as they could go. Keira couldn't help but let out loud, quick moans with each thrust she felt. "Ah! Fuck!" she shouted as she felt her body yearning. She could feel the pressure in her body beginning to build. She had to hold it back, to not let it go until he released, but she hadn't done it in so long, she was used to holding it back anymore.

The man moaned with each thrust. He could feel his own body yearning, the pressure inside of him building strongly. He was inexperienced, he didn't know how to hold himself back. "I... I can't... h-hold it much more..."

"Ah!" Keira shouted. She could sense how he was feeling and it only made her thirstier. "P-please... I want it... I want you to fill me up! I want you... to impregnate me!"

The man couldn't hold it any longer. He felt the pressure in his body release. In one final thrust, he filled Keira with his warm fluid and Keira allowed herself to release as well, coating him with her own. He continued to thrust, slowly and softer as he felt more release into her with each thrust. Once he knew he was spent, his legs went soft and he pulled out of her before collapsing onto his butt.

Keira let herself collapse as well, then rolled onto her back. "Fuck, that was so good."

"Sorry I couldn't last longer."

Keira giggled and shook her head. "I don't think I was going to last much longer either, so it's okay." She sat up slowly and looked at the man. "What matters is, you enjoyed it, and you aren't hard anymore."

The man nodded with a chuckle. "Well, I suppose you're right. But damn, I don't think I've ever had a release like that..."

Keira frowned. "Does your usual girl not satisfy you enough?"

The man shook his head. "I don't have a girl. All I've got is my hands."

Keira bent forward onto her hands and knees and crawled towards him. "That's no good." She sat herself down on his lap. "Well, if you ever need anyone to help you, I'm here, okay?"

The man turned red again. "Really?"

Keira smiled and nodded. "I mean, we've already done it once. Why would I refuse to do it more? We know we can satisfy each other, so why not do it more? Better than just going back to using our hands."

The man chuckled. "I won't disagree with you there."

Keira placed her hands on the man's cheeks, then moved close until their lips touched. They kissed, but not in a romantic way. There was no romance, no feeling of love behind this kiss. It was purely carnal and sexual.

As they pulled away, Keira smiled again. "If you ever want to do it again, just tell me. I'll do it anywhere and any time you want."

"R-really?"

Keira giggled and nodded. "Last time I said that to a guy, he stripped me right in the middle of the market and pounded away at me for half an hour!"

"Wow... you're really open with your body, huh?"

Keira nodded. "Lise I said, if my body excites someone, I can't just refuse to help them, can I? I think about a guy having to walk around hiding that bulge in his pants and I get upset that I didn't help relieve them."

The man put his arms around Keira's neck. "Well, I'm sure the guys you do help appreciate it."

"I'm glad."

Keira pushed the man backwards as they kissed. Soon, they were left lying naked on the beach as they cuddled together softly. Valerie had been right, she had really needed that relief, and now, she might even have a new boy toy to play with.


End file.
